With a higher and higher requirement for jewelry, a jewelry with an ordinary single part, due to a dull arrangement, a fixed shape and a limited brilliance effect thereof, has not been able to meet people's demand any more, in prior art, there has been a design of adopting an arrangement of an automatic wobble jewelry to improve an automatic wobble frequency of a subpart, so as to improve the brilliance effect of the jewelry apparatus.
However, there is a plurality of defects in the automatic wobble jewelry apparatus, since a connection shaft keeps touching an inner wall of a shaft hole, a long-term wobble may lead to a heavy wear between the connection shaft and the shaft hole, after the connection shaft has been worn down, a wobble effect of the automatic wobble jewelry may be affected, thus the brilliance effect of the automatic wobble jewelry apparatus may be affected; also, if the connection shaft is worn, the shaft hole may form a gap in the inner wall thereof, causing the connection shaft to be stuck in the gap, which may further cause the automatic wobble jewelry apparatus stop wobbling, thus affecting a service life and a long-term usage effect of the automatic wobble jewelry. Also, if there is an overlarge inclination angle or a vibration, a wobble subpart in a middle may lose an ability of wobbling, due to the connection shaft getting stuck in the shaft hole.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.